Nature's Force
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Gallia has a princess and Ranulf, Lethe & Mordecai are best friends with her. What happens when romance blooms between Ranulf and the princess? NO FLAMES! I do not own Fire Emblem! RanulfxOc; MordecaixLethe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**The Beginning Of A Brand New Life**_

8 year old Lethe was skipping through the castle halls, giggling and humming as 9 year old Mordecai was walking with her. Then they heard the Lion King Caingehis laughing and then they saw him with his beorc daughter, Nina. The king saw them and they flinched. Nina hid behind her father.

Caingehis smiled at the two and said, "Come here. I want you to meet my daughter since you will be my future warriors."

Lethe and Mordecai walked over and Lethe blushed lightly, looking at Nina who looked so cute. Nina took a peek at them, being tense.

Caingehis said, "Don't be shy, Nina. Go say hello to your new friends. They are Lethe and Mordecai."

Nina softly said to them, "H-hello, Lethe... Mordecai..."

Lethe said, "Hello, Nina..."

Mordecai said, "Nice to meet you, Nina."

Nina looked up at her father and asked, "Can I play with them, Papa?"

Caingehis nodded and said, "Go ahead, but be careful."

Nina smiled brightly and said, "I will! I love you, Papa!"

She kissed him on the cheek before running off to play with her new friends. Caingehis smiled and watched them leave. Then he turned and headed to the throne room.

Nina, Lethe, and Mordecai were playing in a flower bed and they were laughing with joy. Heck, Lethe and Mordecai never knew how much beorc children can be so much fun.

Lethe asked Nina, "How old are you, Nina?"

"I'm 8..." Nina said shyly.

"No way! So am I! Mordecai is only 9, so he is a year older than the both of us!" Lethe said happily.

Mordecai said, "Mordecai is happy to see you our friend, Nina. Lethe is happy, too."

Nina smiled.

Lethe nodded and said, putting a flower crown on her head, "We're going to be best friends forever. You, me, and Mordecai are going to have lots of fun together."

Nina smiled and said, "I hope so, too, Lethe."

_**9 Years Later...**_

"Hey, Nina! You got to see what I found!!" 17 year old Lethe called out to 17 year old Nina, dashing into the woods.

Nina followed her and then they stopped at an old hollow tree. Lethe looked at her, grinning from cat ear to cat ear.

Nina asked, "What's this, Lethe?"

Lethe said, "I found this last night and I know that you are going to be psyched to see this! I found this burrow and it has so much room in here, it looks like being in an actual house. Come on!"

Then the two friends crawled in the hole and went in to see that they were in a large room under the tree. It had 5 doors with 5 empty and roomy areas. Nina was amazed and Lethe knew by the look on her face.

Nina said, "This is wonderful!"

Lethe smiled and said, "I knew you would say that. I didn't know what to do with this place, so I decided to let you do the decision."

Looking around, Nina said, "Well, we could shape this place up and make it our little getaway. We could have 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, here a living room with a fire, and the last one will be where we put our supplies. How do think of that?"

"I love the sounds of that. If we ever have any boyfriends, we can take 'em here to spend alone time with them," Lethe said.

Nina blushed and Lethe knew what her beorc friend was blushing about. She grinned and looked at her evily.

"You're thinking about Ranulf, aren't you, Nina?" Lethe said.

"And what if I was?" Nina asked.

"I can tell because everytime you are around him, you'd blush and speak quietly to him. I mean, come on! For 3 years now you had a crush on him and still do now! _Ranulf and Nina sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First--_"

"Lethe, if you keep that going on, I will personally tell Mordecai that you were teasing me again."

"Sorry..."

Nina laughed and said, "Come on, let's go back. Mordecai might be wondering on what we are doing."

Lethe nodded and said, "Ok."

It took awhile for Mordecai to look all over the castle and then he saw Ranulf. He looked like that he was looking for someone as well.

Mordecai went over to him and said, "Ranulf, what a coincidence to meet you here. Have you seen Lethe and Nina?"

Ranulf shook his head and said, "No. I haven't. I was looking for Nina and I thought that I would come to you to see where she is."

"Mordecai is happy to see that you and Nina have a good bond. Mordecai is greatful for you to keep Nina smiling and being happy. Mordecai likes you a lot," said Mordecai.

Ranulf smiled and said, "Thanks, big guy."

"Well, Ranulf, are you having fun with our bodygaurd?" Lethe's voice said in a joking matter.

Ranulf and Mordecai saw Lethe and Nina coming to them through the hallway of the palace. Nina blushed faintly as she saw Ranulf. Lethe saw that and grinned. Ranulf smiled at Nina and she smiled back.

Nina said, "Hello, Ranulf."

"Ah, Princess! Good day to you. And may I ask where you and Lethe have been to?" Ranulf said to the beorc girl.

Nina and Lethe said together, "Just somewhere to get us to cool down!"

Mordecai said, "Come, Lethe. The king wishes to see us."

"Just you and me?" Lethe asked the tiger.

Mordecai nodded and said, looking at Ranulf and Nina, "We must go. Mordecai and Lethe will see you later."

Ranulf and Nina both nodded and then the tiger and cat left the cat and beorc alone together. Nina was nervous than ever now. Being alone with the guy she likes causes her to get nervous and makes her feel like she is going to faint.

Ranulf's blue hair and blue cat ears really facinated her, and those eyes of his of purple on the left and green on the right was what melted her heart everytime she looks into them. He was very kind and gentle, always making her smile, therefore, making her fall in love with him.

Then Ranulf looked at her and said, "Nice day, isn't it, Princess?"

Nina let out a sigh and said, "Ranulf, how many times do I have to tell you this? I told you to call me Nina."

Ranulf looked at her and said, "Well, we are in the palace, so I have to... Oh... I know what you mean. You mean that I should only call you Princess whenever we are in the prescence of the King, right?"

Nina shook her head, laughing, and said, "No... It just gets me a bit..." Then she looked down at the tiled floor.

"I told you, the people of Gallia cherish you even if you are a beorc. We just don't trust some beorc because they get barbaric these days. So don't feel down about being different from us because you are not different to me. To me, you are that same beautiful, smart, funny, and nice girl that I have befriended with," said Ranulf as he gently frowned.

Then Nina nodded and said, "Ok. Thanks a lot, Ranulf. You are a good friend to be around with."

Ranulf smiled and said, "Anytime, Nina."

"HA!!" Nina shouted, making him jump back a bit.

"W-what?" Ranulf asked nervously.

"You said Nina instead of 'Princess'! Hahaha!!" Nina stated, laughing lightly.

Ranulf blushed a little and said, "Oh... I guess this will take me some time to get used to this whole 'less-formality' thing, huh?"

"Yeah! Come on. Let's go see if Lethe and Mordecai are done talking to Father," Nina said.

Ranulf nodded and said, "Ok. I wanted to go talk to the king anyway."

Nina looked at him oddly and asked, "What is it that you need to talk to him about?"

"Um... Nothing that involves with you. But I will tell you someday, I promise. Ok?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So that is all I have to say. You may go now," said Caineghis.

Lethe bowwed and said, "Understood, my king."

Mordecai nodded and then turned around with her, leaving the room. Then Caingehis felt more prescences and smiled.

"Enter, Ranulf and Nina!" he said with jolly.

Then Ranulf and Nina entered the room and then Nina hugged her father.

Caingehis laughed and asked his daughter, "My goodness, child. Where were you? I was thinking that you were having a fun time for awhile, I thought that you didn't have any dinner."

Nina said, "It is ok, Father. I had dinner with Lethe while we were having some girl time."

Caingehis said, "I see. Ranulf, how may I help you?"

Ranulf cleared his throat and said, "My king, a word in private if I may?"

Then Caingehis looked down at his beautiful beorc daughter and said, "Run along, Nina."

Nina took a final look at Ranulf before she left the room, closing the door behind her that leads to her bedroom. Then Caingehis looked at the blue cat and then He smiled lightly.

Caingehis asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Ranulf?"

Ranulf said, "It is about Nina. I heard about relationships between beorcs and laguz, but what I am going to tell you may not be good for you."

"What is it? Has something happened to my Nina?"

"No! Nothing bad happened to Nina, it's just..."

Caingehis's eyes softened as he said, "It's ok to tell me. Just say it."

Ranulf cleared his throat and said, "My king, I think that I am in love with Nina. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner..."

Then Caingehis asked him, "For how long have you loved her and why do you love her? I am quite curoius."

"Well, I loved her for a year now. I mean, I love her because she is kind, beautiful, smart, funny, and most of all, she reminds me of my mother... So, she is the most precious thing to me and I don't want anything to happen to her. But my problem is that... we laguz are not allowed to marry beorc..." Ranulf said sencerly.

Caingehis said, "Ranulf, Ranulf, Ranulf. You know as much as I do that Nina is one of us, weither she is a beorc or not. We sometimes allow that depending on the circumstances. But Nina is an exceptition."

Ranulf asked, "How can that be? I thought that law was settled."

"Don't tell anyone this, but I managed to talk to the council about it and they allowed it as long as it doesn't rage any war or any bloodshed. So, if you and Nina ever get married, I will allow it. So, make my daughter happy."

"Then... can I go see her now?"

"Yes. That door leads to her bedroom. My wish of luck to you, Ranulf."

"Thank you, my king. I will not let you down, for my sake."

As Ranulf left through the door, Caingehis said, "I knew fate would make this happen. The goddess must be making Gallia a better place like she is doing for the continent. May the goddess make these two happy and give them her blessings like I do..."

Ranulf blushed at the part when Caingehis mentioned about marriage and his face was almost red as a ripe tomato on a summer day. He climbed up the cement stairs and as he climbed his tail was swushing side-by-side. His ears also twitched a little as he continued to climb the stairs.

Then he heard a beautiful voice singing through the quiet hallway, coming from Nina's room.

(A/N: The song I am using is _"Forever Walking Alone" _from _Final Fantasy_!)

_**Alone I travel through the wasteland in my heart, **_

_**as the grieving tears me apart. **_

_**Thinking of you and the things you meant to me, **_

_**my heart is bleeding I can't go on!**_

Ranulf opened the door a crack when he got there and took a peek to see Nina sitting in front of her window as she continued to sing.

_**If I could unwind the wheel of time,**_

_**I would have been by your side! **_

_**If I could turn back time,**_

_**my precious love could be alive! **_

Nina's long light purple hair that goes down to her elbows that was tied to a bun was flowing silky as the sunlight kissed it and her purple eyes were sparkling by the sunshine.

_**The empty void inside my heart grows day by day,**_

_**I have nowhere to turn to ease the pain!**_

_**Remembering that smile you used to give me,**_

_**and your laughter that could light my way home!**_

_**If I could unwind the wheel of time,**_

_**I could have been by your side.**_

_**If I could turn back time,**_

_**I never had a chance to say goodbye!!**_

Ranulf felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her take off her robes to reviel her wearing a sleeveless and stripless blue silky dress that sparkled. Then she took her hair down and it was flowing more as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

_**I have cried and mark my loss,**_

_**my heart keeps beating only for you! **_

_**Am I strong enough to my love,**_

_**without your love I stand I stand after and alone! **_

Nina put her robes on her chair by her dresser and she put her hands on her chest as she sang the last 5 verses of her song.

_**So my love will jump for me now,**_

_**my reach catches fire! I will strike them down!**_

_**I will then burst you open, and kiss so sweet!**_

_**That my love's skip for you,**_

_**I'm forever walking alone!**_

Then after she finished her song, Nina heard a crash and turned to see Ranulf on the floor, blushing madly like a tomato. She soon realized that he heard her song and was there for awhile.

She laughed as she bent down, helped her friend up, and said, laughing, "Oh, Ranulf. What were you doing? You look like a ripe tomato on a summer day."

Ranulf chuckled and said, "Sorry. It is just that seeing you like this made me feel light."

"Light?" Nina wondered. "What do you mean by that?"

Ranulf smiled. "I mean that because I never seen you being very beautiful wearing that and it is the first time I ever saw your hair down for the past 3 years."

Nina blushed and said, ignoring what he said, "Come on. Let's sit down and talk."

Then she and Ranulf sat down on her bed and they sat there before the beorc princess asked, "What did you want to tak to Father about? Are you retiring from your position in my Father's warriors?! Are you--"

Ranulf cut her off as he said, "It is nothing! I am just not ready to tell you, but I will someday. I promise..."

"Ranulf..." Nina whispered, moving his face to look at her.

"P-Princess?" Ranulf asked.

Nina smiled. "That is the Ranulf I know now. I changed my mind. I don't care what you call me anymore. Ok?" she said.

Ranulf nodded and said, "That is the Nina I know now."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Then they held hands and blushed a little, not caring. They closed their eyes and both laid down on the bed. All of a sudden, Nina thought back of when she and Ranulf met.

_14 year old Nina and 15 year old Mordecai were picking apples from their secret apple tree near the Gallia River and were exchanging each other with smiles. Then they saw 14 year old Lethe come to them with 15 year old Ranulf following along with her._

_Mordecai said, "Lethe, I see that you have brought Ranulf. Nina, come meet Ranulf."_

_Nina thought, Ranulf... Nice name._

_Then Lethe and Ranulf got to the two of them and Lethe said to Nina, "Nina, I want you to meet Ranulf. He is training to become a warrior for your father. Ranulf, this is me and Mordecai's friend, Nina. She is the princess and also the king's daughter."_

_Ranulf looked at Nina and said, "So this is the princess that I have been hearing about. I cannot imagine you being friends with her, Lethe." He took Nina's hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess." He kissed her hand gently._

_Nina blushed and said, smiling, "Nice to meet you, too, Ranulf. You are quite the gentleman."_

_Ranulf laughed and said, "I know. My mother always said that to me."_

"_I hope that we become great friends, Ranulf."_

"_Me, too."_

Nina woke up and she felt two strong arms around her. She looked up to see that they belong to Ranulf and saw him still asleep. She blushed and then slipped off of his arms. Then she looked at him, bent down, kissed him on the cheek, and then she quietly left the room. She went down stairs until she was stopped by the only laguz she hates, Liza, the green cat.

Nina let out a snort and asked, "Now what the heck do you want, Liz?"

Liz let out a sigh and said, "I am afraid that I saw Lethe trapped under a rockslide awhile ago. I couldn't find Mordecai, so I wanted to get you so we could go find her."

Nina nodded and said, rushing past her, "I know only one place where only rockslides can occur!! Come on!"

As she ran, she didn't see Liz smirk. Nina ran to the Gallia Gorge and saw that there was no rockslide. She looked around and then suddenly she felt a pain on her neck, causing her to get knocked out.

"Ranulf!! We have a big, big, big problem here!!" Lethe shouted as she woke Ranulf up.

Ranulf woke up, noticed that Nina was gone, and asked, "Where is Nina?"

Lethe said, "This is the problem! Nina has gone missing and we don't know where she is! Ranulf, you have to help me find her. The king is really worried about her!"

Then all of a sudden, an arrow zipped through the window, and landed on Nina's dresser. Lethe and Ranulf stepped back a bit.

Then Ranulf noticed a peice of paper tied to the arrow and walked to it. He took the paper off and then he opened it. He began to read it and after a silent moment, he gasped.

Lethe asked, "What is it?"

Ranulf gave her the note and said, "Read what it says. This is unbelievable!"

Lethe looked through it and gasped as it said:

_'Dear Caingehis, King of the Lions,_

_I have your daughter at the Gallia Cavern! If you don't bring your best warriors here at midnight, then the girl dies!! I will be waiting for you._

_Kuiano'_

"We must report this to the king immediatly!" Lethe said.

Caingehis looked at the letter and said, "This is not good. My poor daughter is held hostage. This is not good... Lethe! Mordecai! And Ranulf, I want you three to go there and get my daughter back. Please..."

Ranulf nodded and said, "I understand!"

Lethe said, "We will go now."

Mordecai said, "Yes. Mordecai knows that it takes 2 hours to get there. We will be back."

Caingehis nodded and said, "Good luck... my fine warriors..."

"Oh dear, sounds like you could use some help."

Caingehis and everyone else saw 2 hawks fly in and transform into their human forms. One with blond hair and the other with dark brown hair.

Ranulf said smiling, "Janaff! Ulki! What great timing!"

Janaff said, "We heard what happened, so we decided to come help."

Ulki said, "I came along, too."

Caingehis said, "Good..."

As the 5 warriors were traveling the Gallia Cavern, Ranulf was thinking about Nina and being concerned for her safety. He also was on 95% on telling her of how he felt about her and now the mission is delaying it. He prayed to the Goddess herself to protect her until he arrives to save his love.

"Liz! I should have known that you were behind this!" Nina growled as she tried to get out of her bonds.

Liz grinned and said, "I always hated you and now this is my chance to get you out of my life forever! And it was all thanks to my friend, Kuiano!"

Kuiano appeared and said, "The warriors, Lethe, Mordecai, and Ranulf have arrived with the 2 hawks, Janaff and Ulki."

"Ranulf! Liz, I beg of you! Don't hurt him!!" Nina cried out.

Liz said, "I intend to do that... Right in front of you!!"

She laughed and Kuiano laughed with her.

"Liz!!!!!" Ranulf growled.

Nina cried out as she saw her friends, "Ranulf! Lethe! Mordecai! Janaff! Ulki!"

Janaff said, "Let the princess go!"

Liz grinned and said, "I see you all got here. I am quite surprised... Because I am going to kill you all and become the top of the Beast Tribe!!"

Lethe snarled, "Liz, you are mad!! You can never become top!! Being like this always made you become a sore loser at the training lodges!"

Ranulf said, stepping forward, "I had enough of this! Hand over Nina now!!"

Then Kuiano went behind Nina, pulled out a dagger, and put it an inch away from the girl's neck. Ranulf and the others froze, looking at the sight with total shock. Liz grinned evily. Nina whimpered with fear, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"R-Ranulf..." she squeaked out, trembling with fear.

Liz said to Ranulf, "If you wish for her to live, you will surrender, Ranulf!"

Ranulf didn't know what to do and said, "But I..."

Mordecai said, "Ranulf! Don't listen to her!"

"I..."

"Well?" Liz asked.

"I, uh..."

"Ranulf, please!" Lethe begged.

"I..."

"Ranulf..." Ulki said.

"I..."

Then Janaff burst out, "Spit it out, you stupid cat!!"

Finally, Ranulf said right to Liz, "OK!! I surrender..."

Tears finally went down her face as Nina said, "Oh, Ranulf..."

Then Liz kicked her which made Ranulf flinch and said to her, "Now you can die with your pathetic friends!"

Nina trembled a little and she said, "I... I... I... Ranulf, I am so sorry..."

"Nina..." Ranulf whispered.

Then Liz saw that Ulki was gone, but when she turned, he attacked her while Janaff attacked Kuiano.

Liz growled, "They were playing along this whole time!!"

"Exactly!" Janaff said as he attacked Kuiano.

Kuiano growled, "Darn sub-human hawks! They are good with attacking while the others stall us long enough to kill us!"

Ukli said, attacking Liz, "You should not look down at us hawks like that, beorc!"

Ranulf ran to Nina while Lethe and Mordecai joined the fray.

He untied her and asked, "Nina, are you alright?"

Nina hugged him and said, "Yes! I knew that you would come to save me. Like you always had..."

"Nina..."

"Ranulf..."

They stared into each other's eyes before Lethe yelled over to Ranulf, "GET NINA OUT OF HERE! NOW!!"

Ranulf nodded and grabbed Nina's hand as they ran out of the cave. They ran faster than ever before they stopped when they got far away from the cavern. They panted and they were trying to catch their breath.

"Nina... are you ok?" Ranulf asked.

Nina nodded and said, "Yeah. Ranulf. Are you alright?"

Ranulf nodded and said, "Yeah..."

Nina also blushed as she said, "I can't believe that Liz would want to kill me. But why?"

"Nina... I do not know, but all I know is that we have to capture her, give her to your father, and then he will arrest her and decide on what her punishment should be!" Ranulf said in a determined tone.

"Ranulf... You are always that determined.... I like it..." Nina whispered.

"Nina... I..." Ranulf tried to say, blushing.

"Aww... isn't this cute? I hate cute!!"

Ranulf and Nina turned to see Liz glaring at them. Ranulf stood in front of Nina to protect her from any harm that she could do. He glared at her greatly with anger and hatred. Liz saw this and laughed.

Ranulf growled, "Liz, I always knew that you were evil, but I had no idea that you would make it come down to this."

Liz smirked and said, "I always despised you ever since you started being around this beorc here. She was nothing but trouble all the way."

"Take that back!! I will not let you talk to Nina that way, nor will I ever let you harm her!!" Ranulf snapped.

Nina blushed at this and said, "Ranulf..."

Then Liz said, "Fine, let's dance!!" She transformed into her green cat form.

"Bring it on!!" Ranulf growled before he turned into his cat form.

Nina watched helplessly as Ranulf and Liz fought. She wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. She was scared and was afraid that Ranulf might die when she was falling for him more and more. Ranulf felt the same, although she didn't know that.

Then she gasped when Liz slashed Ranulf's arm badly. She gave out a cry and tears welled in her eyes. Ranulf saw that and got back up on his four feet. He growled and snarled at Liz before he went straight at her. Liz yowled in pain as he bit her arm pretty hard. Nina was scared of seeing the horrible fighting go on, but she couldn't move. Her legs refused to move because they were telling her to stay and support the one she loves.

Then Liz collasped a moment later, turned back, and said, "Ok... You win... Now finish me..."

Ranulf nodded and was about to finish her off until...

"NO!!!!!" Nina screamed as she held him, wrapping her arms around the blue cat tightly.

Ranulf looked at her and saw the tears fall down her face. Liz was confused and angry at the same time. Lethe, Mordecai, Janaff, and Ulki came and saw what was happening, dragging a tied up Kuiano, who was unconscious. They didn't do anything, but watch the conflict.

Nina whimpered out, "Ranulf, stop. No more fighting! Please... no more..."

She began to cry and Liz was going to charge at them until Lethe stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, Liz!" she said, hissing at her.

She tied her up and then dragged her as she and the others left to leave Ranulf and Nina alone.

Ranulf knew what he had done and looked up at her. Nina looked down at him and smiled weakly. But then she burst into tears, wailing again, and then held him close to her. All the fear, anger, hatred, and worriness was taken out as the beorc princess cried her heart out for herself, Ranulf, and her love for him. Ranulf felt the same and then he nuzzled his face against her cheek and put his paws on her shoulders, his tail brushing against her dress. He hated to see her cry and he made her because of how he fought Liz.

Nina... I am so sorry... he thought, closing his eyes, snuggling against the girl he loved.

Ranulf opened his eyes to find himself in his room, back in human form. He sat up and looked around.

Lethe walked in, and cried out, hugging her friend, "Ranulf! Thank goodness that you're awake! Mordecai, Ulki, Janaff, and I were worried sick. You were out for a long time. About all night. How are you feeling?"

"Like a million gold..." Ranulf mumbled, feeling that he was forgetting something. He gasped. "Where is Nina?! Is she alright?"

Lethe looked down and said, "She was hurt very bad. We learned that Liz and Kuiano tormented her badly before we came. If she tormented her more, then Nina would have died..."

Ranulf looked at her and asked, "Is she still ok?"

"..."

"Is she?!"

"..."

"Lethe!! Tell me!! Is she still alive?!"

"Yes... She is at the shore. She is recovered and well!" Lethe said happily.

Ranulf hissed, "You- You tricked me!!"

Lethe said, "I was serious. I just wanted to scare you a bit. You can go see her now if you want."

After giving Lethe a little bonk on the head, he rushed out of the room, putting his cap on, and Lethe mumbled, "You're welcome..."

Ranulf was running and running to get to the shore. Then he stopped and saw Nina walking alone along the shore. She was singing the same song she sang the other day and he saw that she looked like she was never even hurt. He was very happy to see that she was ok and alive.

"NINA!!!" he yelled, running towards her.

Nina turned, saw him, gasped, and ran towards him. Then they reached each other and hugged each other with great passion. They had no words to say to each other. They didn't to say anything at all. They were together again and that was all that matters to them. Nothing was going to tear them apart and that is going to stay that way for a very long time.

Ranulf whispered, stroking her hair, "Nina... I am glad to see that you are alright."

Nina smiled and said, "I feel the same way. You have no idea of how happy I am to see you..." She looked up at him as he did the same.

"I'm sorry... for last night. When I fought Liz, I was blinded by my own anger, I didn't mean to scare you..." Ranulf said.

Nina said softly, "Don't apoligize. You done it just for me and I understand that."

Ranulf smiled.

Nina noticed that there a blush across his cheeks and said, "Tell me... why are you blushing?"

"Nina... I... I don't know..." Ranulf whispered.

"Ranulf..." Nina whispered.

Meanwhile in the Gallian Court, Liz and Kuiano, bound in chains, were standing before Caingehis and the High Council of Galia.

"Lizabeth Kiuma and Kuiano Ano, you have been charged for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Princess Nina. You are hereby sentenced of execution! Take them to the executioners!" Furio, the representitive of the council declared.

The gaurds pulled the prisoners away and Liz shouted out, "CURSE YOU, CAINGEHIS!! YOU WILL REGRET OF LETTING THAT BEORC LIVE AMONG US LAGUZ!!! SHE WILL BRING CHAOS HERE AND GALLIA WILL BECOME HISTORY!!! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LET HER STAY FOREVER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

Then the doors were closed and the shreiks were silenced. Then Liz and Kuiano's screams filled the air of the execution room and then there was a thud of an axe before the silence fell again. Then Liz and Kuiano were no longer in the world of the living anymore. Not for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Somewhere I Belong**_

Ranulf woke up the next morning and let out a yawn. Then he got off his bed and when he was going to leave the room, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Lethe looking very upset.

He asked, "What's wrong, Lethe?"

Lethe said, "I am afraid that... Mordecai and I are going away for about a month and I don't want to leave Nina alone with no one to hang out with. So..."

Ranulf asked, "You want me to take care of her, right?"

"Yeah, can you do it?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Me and Mordecai got to go now, so you better go see her. She is probably very lonely right now."

Ranulf nodded and went towards Nina's room when Lethe left and then he saw her door open. He looked inside to see that she was not in her room. He turned and went down the hallway. Then he saw one of the men in his army.

He went to him and asked, "Excuse me, Mirk, have you seen the princess anywhere?"

Mirk said, "I don't know. All I know is that she went somewhere. She did not even tell anyone. Sorry, cheif."

Ranulf nodded and said, "Go back to your duty then."

Kirk nodded and then Ranulf went off to alert Caingehis until he saw her sitting under a tree. She looked very sad and he did not like that face. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her on one knee. He heard her sniff and then he put a hand on her back. Nina looked up at him and there were some tears going down her cheeks gently.

Ranulf wiped away her tears gently and said, "I know how you are taking this, but from now on, I will take care of you..."

Nina hugged him and cried, saying between her sobs, "Ranulf... Thank... you!"

Ranulf put his head on top of hers and whispered, "I'm here for you... no matter what..."

Caingehis was in his room, thinking about the events of last night until one of the guards from the execution room ran in, looking very exhausted

"My lord! My lord! I have very terrible news!" he cried out.

Caingehis asked, "What is it?"

"Liz has escaped! When she was going to get executed after Kuiano's, she made her escape. My lord, what shall we do?"

"Get every warrior around the castle grounds and I will make sure that Ranulf can keep my daughter safe!" Caingehis instructed.

Ranulf and Nina were cuddling together and were happy of each other's presence until Mirk came and said, "Ranulf! Liz has escaped! You have to go to the king right now with the princess!"

Ranulf nodded and he and Nina ran to the king and he asked, "What is going on here?"

Caingehis said, "Liz escaped and it is clear that she will come for Nina. You must take her to her room and protect her! I will get the guards on their positions right now!"

Nina said, "Father, please be careful!"

Caingehis nodded and then she and Ranulf went into her room, locking it well. Nina sat on her bed and Ranulf sat next to her. Then she trembled and shuddered with fear, scared of what is going to happen. Ranulf saw that and wrapped his arms around the beorc princess. He was feeling the same a bit, but felt very angry of Liz's escape and felt very brave.

He whispered, "Nina, it will be alright, I promise you that... It will be ok..."

Nina nodded and said, "I am just scared that... you might die in the process... If you do die, then I--"

Ranulf whispered, pressing a finger gently against her lips, "Shh... I will not die. I will not allow that to happen to me. When everything is settled, I will be there to protect you, no matter what! Ok?"

Nina nodded and then there was a big bang and then silence.

Ranulf got up and said, "I will investigate. Stay here, ok?"

Nina nodded, stood up as well, and said, "Ok. And Ranulf?"

"Yes?" Ranulf asked, facing her.

"Be careful..." she whispered.

Ranulf nodded and left the room.

Nina whispered, "I'm sorry, Ranulf, please forgive me..."

Ranulf ran through the hallways and then he heard growling and moaning after looking for half an hour. He looked around until he saw blood trailing to the bushes. He went over and gasped as he saw a bloodied Liz, breathing her last breath.

What happened here? he thought.

As if she read his mind, Liz growled as blood was oozing out of her mouth, "That good-for-nothing beorc... Never knew of how much strength she had... Darn..."

Then Liz closed her eyes and went limp, laying dead on the blood stained grass. Ranulf soon ran off to Nina's room and when he opened the door, he saw that she was not in her room. Before he left, he saw a note on her bed and he walked over. He picked it up and widened his eyes as he read it over a couple of times. Then he ran to the throne room and gave the note to Caingehis. He widened his eyes and announced all of the people who resides in the castle and town to come hear a terrible announcement. All the people gathered and then Caineghis told one of the guards to read it aloud so the laguz could hear.

The guard read loudly,

_'All of the people in Gallia,_

_I am sorry to be such a burden. It is my fault that Liz caused so much trouble and it is all because of me being differnet from all of you. I always knew that I could never belong and that I know you would accept me for who I am, but sadly, I must go back to where I truly belong, with the beorc. I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I love you all and I will never forget of how kind you were to me, treating me like one of you._

_Sincerly,_

_Nina.'_

Some of the laguz cried while the others were silent.

They all cried out, "Long live the princess! Long live Princess Nina!"

Ranulf and Caingehis's hearts pinged with total shock and sadness. But then Caingehis noticed another letter in blue was under the letter that the guard just read. H e grabbed it, looked at it and it said Ranulf's name on it.

Caingehis said to Ranulf, "Ranulf, I think Nina left you a note."

Without a word, Ranulf took it and opened it. He began to read it and Caingehis and Giffca noticed the tears welling in his blue eyes. They were filled with sorrow and lonliness. They felt sorry for him and they knew how much he felt towards this since Caingehis is the only one who knew how much Nina meant to him.

Ranulf let out a few sobs as he slowly read the letter and it said as he was on the first page out of 2 pages;

_'Ranulf,_

_For 3 long years we have been best friends and we have gone through a lot together. I know this may be hard for you to realize that I am gone, but I may see you again. I know Lethe and Mordecai would feel the same when they get back, but they were always a brother and sister to me. I love them so and I hope that they can at least understand why I am doing this. I greatly thank them for all the times we had and for everything they have done for me. I hated to do this, but I had to since I am a beorc and you are a laguz. So I have regrets of leaving. But if I stay here, then more war will occur and Gallia will be in great danger because of me and I cannot let that happen, so I may not be able to bear it._

_Ranulf, you were and will always be my best friend. You have done so much for me and I always return the favor. You were always there to make me feel better when I cry. You make me laugh when you tell me some of your funny jokes, you always be around me, and you always know what is wrong with me when I come to tell you about my problems.'_

Ranulf widened his eyes, ceasing his sobs and his ears perked up, his tail swishing rapidly, getting Giffca and Caingehis's attention as he continued to read the long letter.

_'Ranulf, thank you for what you've done and farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Nina'_

Ranulf sobbed more and had tears of joy. He looked at the king and Caingehis read the letter. He smiled and Giffca knew what was going on.

Caingehis said, "Go get her, Ranulf, and bring her back. Gallia will need a queen when I am gone."

Giffca asked, "If I may, my lord, could I have the permission to acccompany Ranulf to find the princess?"

Ranulf said, "I could use the help I could get."

Caingehis said, "I shall see if Tibarn can send Janaff and Ulki to help with the search."

Ranulf beamed and said, "Thank you, my king."

At Pheonics Hall, Tibarn summoned Janaff and Ulki into his room and Janaff asked, "What is it, Lord Tibarn?"

Tibarn said, "I received word that Nina, princess of the Beast laguz has left the kingdom and Caineghis asked me for you two to accompany Ranulf and Giffca to find her. Can you do it for me?"

Ulki said, "Of course. We will not let you down."

Janaff piped out, "Yeah! We can get her back to Caingehis right before you could say anything!"

"Good..." Tibarn said, smiling lightly.

2 hours later, Janaff and Ulki arrived to Gallia and their journey with Ranulf and Giffca to find Nina soon began. Janaff and Ulki were in their, looking for any sign of Nina and Ranulf was in his cat form while Giffca was in his large lion form. They were racing through the forest and Ranulf was trying to catch her scent since he has her scarf in his pocket. He was glad to sniff it deep before he turned into his cat form. Nina's scent was roses, so it will not be so hard to find her.

Giffca asked Ranulf, "Do you have the piece of the princess's clothing?"

Ranulf nodded and said, "Yeah. Good thing too. It was the only clothing she left behind and I can be able to smell her. We are in a great advantage right now!"

"You are quite clever, young Ranulf. I am sure that the king will be quite pleased with you when we bring her back!" Giffca said, smiling.

"Yeah. Janaff, how are things up there?" Ranulf called up to the sky.

Janaff called, "No sign of her! What do we do when we find her?"

Ranulf called back, "I will go and get her. I will then clear things up for her so she can come back! Ok?"

Ulki said, "Understood."

Janaff said, "Got it!"

As he was running, Ranulf thought of Nina. He understood why she had to run away. She thought that war would rage on between beorc and laguz again. He has to get her back to Gallia and fast!

Nina... Where are you? he thought in his mind.

However, it only took 3 hours close to dusk when Ulki said, "Wait! I got something! It's a girl's singing."

Ranulf cried out, "What is the song?"

"I think it goes to Forever Walking Alone!" Ulki called back.

"It's Nina! Janaff! Can you see her?" Ranulf asked.

Janaff said, "I see... the princess! And she is at the Galian Lake!!"

Ranulf took a sniff and said, "I got her scent, so stay here until I get back, ok?"

Giffca said, "Understood."

Then Ranulf ran towards the direction of Nina's scent and then he heard her singing. His heart was pounding loudly and he was very excited, but yet full of fear that she might run away from him when she sees him. Then he saw her sitting near the edge of the lake as she sang. But when he accidently snapped a twig, she turned and drew her Iron Sword.

She growled, "Who's there? Show yourself! I am the princess of Gallia and I have a weapon!"

Ranulf popped out of the bushes and Nina gasped, putting away her sword, saying, "Ranulf? What are you doing here?"

Ranulf turned back to normal and Nina backed away slowly, saying, "No... I didn't say anything about you finding me! Go back! I do not belong here!"

"And this is how you are going to solve your problems? Running away at a time when Gallia needs you?! What were you thinking, Nina?!?" Ranulf cried out, feeling angry of what she had done.

Nina continued to back away, not knowing of how close she is to fall into the lake and growled, "Don't push it, Ranulf! You knew from the very start that I would be a burden, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"I never did! I was trying! Trying to support you! Being there, for you!! Why are you even thinking that way? This isn't like you at all!! I mean, you never even blamed me for anything!!" Ranulf hissed back.

Before Nina could say anything, she fell in the lake and began to sink, knowing that she couldn't swim.

Ranulf said, "Come on, Nina! You can swim, I know you can. Come on and I can clear... things... up?"

Nina didn't surface! He soon realized that she couldn't swim!!

"Nina? Nina?!? NINA!!!!" Ranulf shouted.

Then he dove into the water, swam as fast as he could, and he saw Nina's sinking body. He grabbed her and rose to the surface. He put her to the grass and started giving her mouth-to-mouth.

"Nina! Come on, breathe!!" Ranulf cried out before putting his mouth over hers.

Then Nina coughed out some water, openning her eyes and Ranulf cried out, holding her tightly, "Thank the tails that you're ok!"

Nina squirmmed as she said, "Ranulf, let me go!!"

Ranulf shook his head, sitting up, bringing her up with him, and whispered in her ear, "Never again..."

"Ranulf! Let-me-go!!"

"No..."

"Ranulf!!"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!!!"

Nina shouted, "THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?"

Ranulf shouted back, "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU!!!"

Nina stopped squirmming and asked, "W-what did you say to me?"

"I said... I care for you. I read your letter. I don't care if you're different, all that matters to me is that you need to come back to Gallia!" Ranulf said through his gritted teeth, holding the princess close to him.

"But what about--"

"Your father isn't mad at you and the council and all of Gallia will understand. Nina, come back with me, please..."

"Ranulf..." Nina's eyes were filled with tears as they fell down her cheeks. "Oh Ranulf..."

Ranulf said, "Come on. Giffca, Janaff, and Ulki are waiting for us."

Nina nodded and said, "Ok. Let's go."

They got to them and Giffca said, bowing before her, "Princess, I am relived that you are safe."

Janaff said, "Yes, so are me and Ulki."

Ulki said, "Good to see you safe and sound, Princess."

Nina nodded and said, "Thank you. Let's go home."

She looked at Ranulf and Ranulf nodded, smiling. Then he turned to his cat form and motioned Nina to climb on his back for the ride home. Nina nodded and got on his back. Giffca turned into his lion form and Janaff and Ulki both transformed into their hawk forms. Then they rode off.

As they were going home, Nina lowered herself to her belly, whispering in her friend's ear, "Thank you, Ranulf..."

Ranulf blushed a bit and purred in responce.

Closing her eyes, Nina thought, falling asleep by the warmth of his blue cat fur, I love this blue cat...

"Nina, wake up. We are here," Ranulf's voice whispered.

Nina woke up and then she saw her father running towards them. She got up and ran to her father. The two embraced as Nina cried. Caingehis knew she was sorry and Ranulf mouthed to him, 'I got back. She is not leaving for sure.' Caingehis smiled with a wink and then nodded to Janaff, Ulki, and Giffca, meaning, 'Thank you.'

Janaff and Ulki nodded and flew off, both saying, "We'll come visit soon!"

Caingehis nodded to them and then they left. Giffca nodded to him and went into the castle.

He faced Ranulf and said, "Good job, Ranulf. I am extremly proud of you."

Nina looked at Ranulf and smiled at him as he smiled back at her. She went to Ranulf and looked at her father. Caingehis went to them and he smiled softly.

He said, "Well since you are back with my daughter, I pronounce you as Nina's protector. Take good care of her, Ranulf."

Ranulf said, "Thank you, my lord..."


End file.
